The Race
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: When Gwen went to the Islands for vacation, she never expected to get into a race with the island's animal trader. How it started? Even she didn't know but nothing was going to keep her from backing down.


**Author's Notes: Welp. I took a dive because...I'm a fool. And I it could be better. My friend said it was fine. *facepalms* I hope I'll get better with their personalities the more I write them. That is if I ever do it and if I do, well, we'll see if it's just as friends or as a couple. I haven't decided what to do yet. Just getting my shipper feels taken away so it doesn't distract me. ...Not like it has... ...I'm rambling. I'm sorry!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.**

* * *

_What am I **doing**?_

The blonde directed her horse to the starting line, her red eyes looking over the small crowd that had showed up. The race was a small thing between two...acquaintances. The only one she was aware that knew of it was the gourmet of the island, Pierre. She guessed that word got out and around pretty quickly on the island. Now if only they could say how the idea for this race even started. She remembered talking to the local animal trader and well...next thing she knew, she had challenged him to a race. For now, she pleaded temporary insanity due to the beautiful horse that he owned.

"Are you sure you can beat him, Gwennie?" Pierre asked, looking up at the blonde.

"I should be able to. Napoleon's win plenty of races before. He should be able to handle a animal traders horse..." Gwen explained, settling herself in her saddle. At least, she hoped so.

"You're still bein' too cocky in yourself."

She looked back, watching the modern day cowboy approach the starting line on top of his horse Sheriff. That was a beautiful horse in her eyes. Pure black with even more beautiful eyes. Sheriff was definitely a beautiful creature. "What can I say? At least I have the skills to back it up."

Vaughn snorted, stopping next to the blonde and her horse. "Or so you say."

Anger boiled within her from that statement. She would make him eat those words. No one doubted her skills. No one. Gwen tightened her grip on her reins, balancing on her high stirrups. Pierre walked to the front of the starting line, giving a quick glance to the two racers.

"Alright, you two. We're looking for a good clean race! You'll both be riding down the beach and around the entire island. Gannon marked the path with flags and signs so that neither of you lose your way!" he explaining, smiling at his 'friends'. "Is that clear?" Gwen nodded in response, Vaughn just looking ahead and down the path. "Alright then. Racers on your mark!"

She had been waiting for this.

"Get set!"

She tightened her grip even more on the reins, leaning forward in her saddle.

"GO!"

With that said, the two racers took off, passing the gourmet and he shielded his eyes. Gwen and Napoleon had darted away from the finish line, Vaughn and Sheriff right behind them. The blonde looked back at them once before looking back on the racing path. Determination and adrenaline filled her. Just like every other time she had entered a race. She loved that feeling. It made her feel...alive. The wind in her face and the powerful movement of her horse beneath her. There was nothing better. And the feeling tasted even better when she knew she was going to win.

Behind her, Vaughn and Sheriff weren't missing a stride. They may not have been as "experienced" as the blonde but that wouldn't stop them from giving it the good old try. The black horse was fast but not fast enough to continue on like this. He leaned forward, patting his horse's neck in for assurance. They could do this and he wouldn't admit defeat.

The racers reached the first turn, the flags that Gannon provided pointing them in the right direction. The horses pushed themselves to their limits, their hooves thundering on the dirt path. The island was indeed big. Gwen questioned if Napoleon would be able to handle it. But most importantly of all, she wondered if Sheriff could. From what she was aware of, he wasn't exactly made for racing. Maybe they should have gone for a much shorter race. It would have been easier on both horses. She looked back once again, finding that the cowboy and his horse weren't having a hard time keeping up.

That was good but it wasn't going to be like that for long.

Gwen snapped the reins in her hands, signalling the horse to go faster. Napoleon whinnied in response, using whatever willpower and strength he had in reserve to do so. She was determined to win and Vaughn could see that. Too bad he was just as determined as she was. Even Sheriff, his loyal companion wanted to win. They may not have been competitors in the equine world but the desire to win as in everyone. The black horse shook his head once before tapping into his own reserve, trying to catch up with the gray thoroughbred.

"Come on... Just a bit more..." Vaughn muttered into the black mane before him.

But that wouldn't happen.

The black stallion had galloped to his hearts content, trying his best for his rider. Yet, he was unable to stop himself from falling into the small pothole that lay in their path. Both the rider and horse fell forward, the ground quickly coming at the animal trader. They hit the ground with a loud 'THUMP' and pain immediately shot through Vaughn's arm, making him grit his teeth and give out a loud grunt. Gwen continued down the racing path until she paid one more look behind her. Vaughn and Sheriff in the dirt was the last thing that she had expected to see. Thoughts and ideas filled her head on how it could have happened but she soon push them away. This wasn't how she wanted to win.

Gwen tugged hard on her horses reins, making him rear back slightly. The two turned around, galloping back towards the two that had tripped. Vaughn looked up at them, grunting at her sudden appearance. He didn't need her help. He was going to be fine. Even through the pain in his arm and the obvious twisted leg his horse had.

"What are you doin'? Go ahead and finish the race," he grunted, moving to rest on his knees. He needed to see how Sheriff was doing and if there was anything he could do to help at the moment. "Well? Go on. Get outta here."

"I'm not leaving you or your horse like that." Gwen slid down from her saddle, kneeling beside the two. She quickly assessed the situation. Sheriff was severely injured and who know what was wrong with Vaughn. Either way, they needed immediate attention. Now. "I'm going to have to head back for help..."

Vaughn snorted, leering at the blonde beside him. "Don't bother. I can handle this myself."

She glared at him, fire being held in those ruby eyes of hers. "Look, I honestly don't give a shit about you. I care more about Sheriff then I ever will for you and right now he needs to get someone to work on his leg!" Gwen rose to her feet, missing Vaughn leering at her lightly. "I'm heading back to get that Gannon guy. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

The cowboy pulled his hat lower down his head as the other rode off. He hated it when people helped him. Even more when they scolded him about getting help. He growled softly just as his horse gave a small whinny. Vaughn looked at Sheriff as the horse returned his gaze. At least he wouldn't completely deny that his horse needed help. He huffed, reaching a hand out and patting his horse's side. This was really a blow to his pride.

An hour and a half had passed since the race began. Since then, Gwen had quickly returned to Vaughn and his horse with Gannon and a few others. Together, they quickly pulled Sheriff onto a tarp and dragged him back to the west part of the town and to Mirabelle's shop. With Gwen's help, Mirabelle was able to work on the horse's leg while a doctor tended to Vaughn's arm. A fractured wrist and a horse with a twisted leg to boot? Talk about your bad week. After all was said and done, Mirabelle had wandered off with Julia in search of medicine for both the animal trader and his horse, leaving Vaughn alone with his thoughts and horse.

"So how do you feel?"

Or so he thought. Vaughn looked over his shoulder, spotting Gwen walking towards him. "Fine."

"And Sheriff seems to be doing good, too. He should be good as new in a few weeks. Just try not to-"

"Don't tell me how to treat my horse. I know what I'm doin'," Vaughn grunted, leering at the blonde beside him.

Gwen didn't hesitate returned the look, being one to not back down from a fight. "Really? Cause you telling me to back off when you two fell really proves it." The cowboy snorted, looking back to his horse. He really was as stubborn as a horse. No wonder Sheriff gave her a hard time with trying to work on him. Even with Mirabelle's help. A horse did take after his owner after all. But still, guilt had filled her over the few hours that passed. "I'msorry..."

"Hm?"

She sighed heavily, running her fingers through her hair. "I said 'I'm sorry'... If I hadn't challenged you to a race, Sheriff or you wouldn't have gotten hurt..." Honestly, she worried more about the horse than the cowboy but that didn't mean she wasn't sorry. "If I didn't do it...then maybe you and Sheriff wouldn't be injured like you are."

Vaughn glanced at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. An apology was the last thing he was expecting. Maybe another scolding, which he would ignore and brush over, but not an apology. "It's fine. At least he got the help he needed in time."

"Yeah..."

They stood together as they watched over the horse, the sounds of the various chickens, sheep, and cows the only thing that could be heard. What more was there to really say? She apologized. He accepted it. It was time to move on from it. Even if the moment between them felt more awkward then they wanted it to be. But that was something that they would have to get over as well.

"Ah, there you are!" The two turned, watching as Mirabelle and Julia walked into the barn. "We were lookin' for you two."

"Trying to sweet talk her, Vaughn~?" Julia questioned, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Said male only snorted, returning his gaze to the animal before him. "Ha ha!"

"Well, we got what we needed so why don't you two go out to eat or something? Vaughn can treat you."

"What?" Vaughn questioned.

Gwen laughed, brushing the offer off. "I'm alright. I don't need any from him. Really."

"But we insist. Vaughn! Just treat her to dinner," the shop keeper urged, giving the animal trader a stern look.

"No."

"Vaughn!"

"Mirabelle, it's fine! Don't worry about it. I have to go anyway and make sure Napoleon's ok but thanks for the offer." The blonde elbowed Vaughn's arm, making the gruff man leer at her out of the corner of his eye. "Well, have a good night."

Vaughn listened to them as Mirabelle offered to walk her out, the three blondes leaving the barn in a cloud of chatter. Their voices irked him and made him cringe, Gwen's especially. But still, there was something that told him that this wasn't going to be the last time he would be seeing Gwen. And he wasn't sure if the next meeting would be peaceful or not.

Well, tomorrow can tell.


End file.
